Barrier Between Two Worlds
by o0Che0o
Summary: In a time where two worlds are separated after a fearsome war, the divine powers possessed by Hanyous, Youkais, Mikos, Spiritaul vessels, Monk, Shouri & Elementals: Inu, Sess ,Kag, Mir, San, ? meet under the most unlikely of terms. Read inside. InuKag OC
1. Birth, Awake, Knowledge

**A/N: Hey, this is the revamped version. Please R&R, Please enjoy. In this AU – the earth is basically made up of only Japan. Just Japan – this is a JJAU.**

**Words: over 4500.

* * *

**

**Barrier Between Two Worlds:**

**Chpt 1;**

_**Birth, Awake, Knowledge.

* * *

**_

_He stood there and stared at the hanyou, trapped upon the tree, as if only sleeping. And if any of the palace workers were to wonder upon him they would think this reminder of his brother's fate had absolutely no effect upon him. And though they would hope it did they would hope even greater that the princes would soon awaken. _

'_**Idiot.'**__ Sesshomaru couldn't help but thinking. __**'Leave it to you to get yourself stuck to a tree.'**__ Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust and disdain. __**'Pathetic, Inuyasha.'**_

_There was a battle within him as conflicting emotions warred for dominance over him, but he acknowledged only the anger. None of it showed. There were that and many more yet none of it showed._

_Sesshomaru's gaze moved from the young prince's peaceful face onto the monk statue sitting at the base of the god tree. The statue sat cross-legged at Inuyasha's feet in a meditative lotus form, head slightly bowed as if in prayer to the eternal makers. The statue was hard and cool to the touch as all statues were meant to be; however, the details were too finely formed for even the touches of a master youkai statue maker. They did say the gods were the best sculptors and this proved what the statue really was. _

_He looked back at his brother._

A flash of memory from fifty years ago shrouded his vision for a mere second. "Your Highness, Prince Inuyasha and Prince Miroku are trapped at the Goshinboku tree." The informant stammered out. The memory dissipated as quickly as it came.

_Suddenly the arrow in his brother's chest dissipated into pink dust, a small force field like energy radiating outward from there, a baby's first breathing cry filling his ears. A small and imperceptible sound really; but to his ears it was monumental. _

_Sesshomaru wondered what this could possibly mean. Only a miko had the power to break his brother free, and yet the arrow had vanished without a miko present to pull it out— had that child, whose cry he'd heard the moment it happened, been the cause of it. Was it possible that…_

_Inuyasha's eyelid rose slowly, his golden orbs shimmering under the light of the full moon. Rising at the same pace that Miroku's now did, his (Miroku's) body losing the statuesque it had adopted 50 years ago and smiled at the brothers. _

_The tree's vines unwound from Inuyasha's body as if it were reluctant to let its master go. He scowled as his gaze passed over his brother's form to land on the now standing monk. His eyes assessed Miroku trying to understand all that was happening, as he fought down the rising emotions brought on by his last memory. _Kikyo_. He looked at his brother, confused._

"_Sess—homaru?" Inuyasha breathed as he dropped down to his feet. Sesshomaru could hear all that his brother asked him in the quiet murmur of his name. He turned away._

_He'd been waiting fifty years for this; fifty long years for a miko to be born again to the Western lands. A miko strong enough that would be able to bring his brother back to him, bring them both back to him and under his watchful gaze where they belonged. _

"_Both of you – come." _

~`~`~`~`~`~`_**approximately 16 years later**_`~`~`~`~`~`~

"_You won't get this even if you succeed in killing me." _

"_I will get what it is I was sent to acquire, Elemental," The demon snarled at the weakened woman. "And that jewel does not belong to you."_

"_Neither does it belong to you or your masters."_

"_We will see about that. I will get it from you, wench."_

"_All I need to do is keep this out of your rotten claws as long as I can." He charged at her striking for her stomach. She jumped away from his attack glimpsing the village lights, from her aerial view, many miles away. Her energy pulsed within her, she could feel the jewel sapping at her core in order to travel to its rightful owner._

_The demon lodged its hand elbow deep into her body a second after she released the jewel from her grasp. She held on to his arm and pulled his hand further into her body to better trap him to her the instant he saw the jewel's descent. Effectively preventing him from going after it. Her life was fading away as was her hold on the now viciously struggling youkai. He'd been more powerful than anticipated, but her aim hadn't been to kill him anyway, but to ensure that he wouldn't get what he wanted from her. The jewel would disappear in a moment and all she had to do was prevent her enemy from touching it and learning the location of the Shouri._

_With the jewel's sudden disappearance she saw the baby child with its parents and their identities startled her. __**'How will the child's circumstances help its people?... Such irony.'**__ The dying woman wondered looking at the child lying beside its twin._

_The war had gone on long enough. They needed this child's influence immediately when she was old enough, not her marriage._

The now grown child shot out of bed, the jewel shining in the night from its place around her neck. She shook her head trying in vain to clear the dream's fog from her mind. She had seen that woman many times in her dreams throughout her life usually never remembering them when she woke. She had come to realize that it was the jewel's doing as what she likes to think as some sort of training, as most of the dreams involved fighting whether in battle or practice.

She got shakily to her feet, the dream still foremost in her mind. This new version dream kept coming back to her more and more, however, and she really didn't understand why. It didn't make any sense at all.

She sighed and tapped the jewel which hung around her neck. "What do you want from me?" she whispered as she looked up at the moon. The last time she had done that it had told her to find a miko, a particular miko, and she had, but she missed home. She missed her brothers. But she would miss Kagome and Sango and their family when she returned home, she had learned to like them, to love them in the days she had been allowed to live with them. But it was over a month now and her family would not be pleased or even forgiving in the slightest.

She would like to stay longer but she wanted home, yearned for it. She had never been this far and this long away from her brothers and the disconnection affected her the longer she stayed away. _'Please forgive me.'_

She stepped onto the window sill in a crouch. She looked at the horizon and judged a two-hour time period before the sun would rise and jumped out the window._ 'Maybe a nighttime run would help to dispel my homesickness.' _

Never taking note of the person who watched her leave and then return as the blazing sun made its appearance over the hills.

…

…

…

"Boys! Get down here and help grandpa in the yard before breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi shouted up the stairs from the kitchen. Five minutes later two boys trod groggily from their rooms and out the door.

After breakfast was prepared she went upstairs. She peered into the first room. "Oh Sango, you're already awake, good. Hurry down, I'll get the other two ready." She moved on to the next room but found it empty. _'Hmm, up already, I see. Maybe she's helping the guys.'_ She moved on to the last room and walked over to the bed. "Kagome, dear; wake up honey."

The girl pushed up off the bed and smiled at her mother. "Hey, mom, good morning."

"Get ready and come down to eat, ok." Her mother said before exiting the room.

* * *

The Second Queen Izayoi swept into the room and sat at the head of the low table that was placed in the centre of the room, denoting her place as head of the Royal Family. With such thoughts in mind she looked silently at the young youkai standing quietly awaiting everyone else's arrival to the late night meeting. Her gaze wondered over to the seat closest to the demon's location, at her right hand, the chair where he would soon graduate before occupying hers. She sighed, taking in his visage and wondering why so young at only over two hundred he'd take on the responsibility of ruling the Lands in the Western Kingdom. She knew he'd do a wonderful job at it; it was just too soon, why her husband had been—

"What's all this about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded as he too entered the room, a polished bowl of ramen gripped in a clawed fist.

* * *

"Don't stay out too late girls. I'm going to turn in now."

"Kay mom, we won't." Kagome called back to her mother.

"Good night." The other two said in unison as the woman turned to go back inside.

"Goodnight, dears."

After the older woman left, Kagome and Sango turned to the third in their group. "So, Kurome, what's the plan?"

The girl smiled, "You say that as if you're both involved in it. And I mean in the way that if I plan on making a journey soon I'd have two female companions with me."

"Well, of course you would, we couldn't allow you to go on your own."

"I'm a demoness, I could manage." She mock glared at them with an amused smile on her face.

"Yes, you are. It's still so strange, I mean its weird enough that my apparent spiritual power doesn't clash with your youki."

"Besides the fact I don't think it works that way; you sound almost regretful of that."

"No, no of course I'm not." Kagome laughed, her hands raised to falsify that comment. "It's just that I thought it was supposed to. After all I don't really know how to use this thing… at all, it just sort of does stuff when I least expect it, though that's just once before really."

"You mean that first time when you two met me. You didn't know it could do something like that before then, did you?" Kurome supplied.

Kagome looked pensive.

**...**

_They sat around the fire in silence; the two of them the unspoken night watch in a camp full of girls._

"_You are a miko?" One of the girls asked. She walked into the range of the fire and sat opposite them. It was the first time she'd spoken since they had saved all the girls, and they were shocked that they hadn't seen her move. _

"_Miko?" Kagome asked. _

"_You have the Shikon no tama, so that means you are a miko." They studied her for the first time, taking note of her looks, she was obviously a demoness. Her hair was long, black and shinny, it was still unruly and in disarray from when they'd first gotten to her, strands out of the low ponytail were in her face and around her shoulder, the rest that remained in the ponytail trailing far down her back. Her skin was tanned golden, they could see that even in the pale moonlight that bathed the camp in its soft glow; her eyes were big and simmering black set in a perfect face. She still had on the clothes they had found her in; sheets of white folds draped around her and swallowing her smaller form._

"_Well if you're so sure why do you have to ask?" Sango queried, doubting the demoness' words herself._

_The girl just looked at her, her dark eyes expressing nothing, and then she shrugged. "I've never met a miko before, and though I'd like to think I know one when I see them, it never hurts to get a confirmation."_

_Sango crossed over to the girl's side, "What's your name?"_

"_Kurome." __**[A/N: Her name is pronounced fast with a short roll of the 'r']**_

"_Kurome, why do you think I'm a miko?" Kagome asked._

"_Because you have the sacred jewel and I felt its power earlier."_

"_Soo," Sango said, "Once you have the sacred jewel, you're a miko?"_

"_No, but I also felt _her_ spiritual energy when she used the jewel. At any rate only a miko can use the Shikon jewel, a miko or a youkai."_

"_How do you know it's called um, the Shikon jewel?"_

"_The same way I'm sure that you are a miko. I read about it."_

"_What have you read?"_

"_Many things."_

"_What do you know about this?" Kagome held up the pink jewel._

_The youkai decided to make an observation than answer Kagome's question. "I feel neither the jewel's energy nor yours. You are a very powerful miko, Kagome."_

"_How do you know my name?" The youkai shrugged and looked at the jewel in her hands. She really didn't know how, but maybe it was—_

"_What is the name of _your_ jewel? And how can _not_ feeling my energy mean I'm powerful?"_

_The demoness seemed hesitant to answer either question, "It is called the Seifuku. I know you possess power and since I cannot feel it and from your ignorance you are sub-consciously shielding it which takes great skill…or in your case – power, to accomplice." She looked at Sango. "What is your name?"_

"_Sango."_

"_It is very nice to meet the two of you. And thank you for your help."_

**...**

"No I didn't know. Do you know that's proof that you can't make the journey to the north by yourself? But yes, like that time we first met you; or to be truthful of the actual event, saved you." Kagome said when her mind wondered back to the present.

"I made it fine to the Western lands on my own, didn't I? And now I'll just be even more careful now that I know some more of the things I can get myself into."

"Well, we know some of the stuff now too. And you're not going by yourself regardless of what you think, demons can die too, I should know I'm a professional." Sango added.

Kurome scoffed, "Yeah, a one time experience tells you all that."

"I realize I don't even know if you know anything more about the Shikon jewel. And for the past week when I'm about to bring it up something always comes up."

Kurome was silent for a moment, and then she looked up to the sky her rarely unbound hair disturbed by the wind and hid her face from the others. "I know quite a lot, no wait not a lot, but enough I suppose, I mean compared to you. I had just assumed you didn't want to know much more about it or at least you though I didn't know anymore and I really didn't want to bring it up. It's strange, where I'm from there are no mikos, and this land should be crawling with them. And yet it is I who knows the most about you."

"You think you can tell us more about Kagome's jewel?" Sango asked moving closer.

"Not a lot." Kurome quickly intoned. "I mean I know I said 'a lot' at first – but – well, never mind."

"Just tell us what you know." Sango urged. "For two years now she's had it and we all kept it a secret, not knowing anything about it, except that it may be the reason Mistress Centipede attacked when we were fifteen."

"All that time it had been inside me and I hadn't known. If you hadn't seen it and told us the things you did we wouldn't have known anything. And everything else just sorta happened and caused it to be pushed back most of the time, how we usually keep it anyway." Kagome shrugged, "Die hard habits, I suppose. Besides we decided that we weren't gonna talk about it till a sufficient amount of time had passed so you wouldn't have to relive the incident too soon."

"Well, that was thoughtful of you… unnecessary but thoughtful. So thank you, I suppose."

"So what can you tell us then?" Kagome went on.

"Well, I know it's also called the jewel of four souls."

"Why?" Kagome asked confused as she stared at the pink luminescent jewel.

Kurome shrugged. "That I'm not so sure about. I do know it's a concentrated source of spiritual energy and a Miko's strongest weapon though it's only ever been one jewel in existence, so I suppose it was always entrusted in only one Miko's care at a time. In the North there are no Mikos, but now I know that there are none here too. I mean there are some village priestess and monks here but no Miko's; no village priestesses with enough spiritual powers to be called 'Miko'. It's really sad, though rogue demons, bandits and lawless youkais really like that. It was a job of the Mikos and the Taijihas to eradicate demonic beings and the like; and they were good at it. Of course they had other duties too."

"So, you're saying that I'm the only miko you've come across." Kagome queried slowly. "In _both_ Kingdoms?"

Kurome nodded. "And quite possibly the only one alive. Trust me; I've travelled all over the Northern Empire and enough of the Western Lands to know."

"You know about the Taijihas?" Sango questioned next.

"Yes, that is the name of the people belonging to these legendary Demon exterminator clans; definitely human with – everyone in the North knows them." Kurome's eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask?" she questioned her curiously, effectively covering up the cut flow of information on the Taijihas.

Sango shrugged, "Just tell us more."

"Well, they are these fierce and wonderful warriors loyal to the crown of the land they call home and to their fellow clans of their kind. That's strange since the throne is always occupied by a youkai and their main expertise is hunting demons and youkai. The renegade ones, of course. Though there aren't any Taijihas in the Western lands, there are many clans in the North. No, I heard they were here too, but from what I've gathered they aren't anymore." A strange sort of sadness came into Kurome's eyes and another emotion they couldn't describe. "They have an extensive knowledge of demons. You know it's very strange, the Mikos and the Taijihas are both missing from the Western Kingdom, and the Mikos are missing from the North, but like the Taijihas you'd expect the Mikos here at least, since Taijihas remain in the North." Her voice had been spinning the tail in a wonderful way and so far they liked what they were hearing. They were intrigued by it, but at her last comment Sango froze. "Something, my dear friends, may seriously be wrong here."

Sango was trying to decide what she was going to ask next. Kagome spoke up first.

"What else can you tell us?"

"Well, I never got to read up on much though I do know how you can find out more – a proper teacher." Kurome paused in thought, and then said decisively, "I think you should learn more about your heritage. Kagome it's dangerous not to know what your legacy is, what you possess, and what you've been entrusted with."

"Maybe you could tell us about yours, maybe they're linked." Sango suggested though she really wanted to hear more about the Taijihas.

"Hmm, I— well, I don't think they're really connected at all, though it is possible, I suppose."

"Well, why not. It engaged the Shikon jewel and caused it to return the souls of the girls before they could pass over and die." Kagome argued.

"Yes, true but it was still the Shikon jewel that did that not the Seifuku, it only, as you said, stimulated it to do something it could already do, something you have the power to let it do. All you need is to learn how."

"She's right Kagome, the more and more we talk about this the more apparent it is for you to get a teacher. It's something we've known for awhile now."

"Well, if you haven't noticed the whole Kingdom is short on Mikos. There are no High Priestesses in either this Kingdom or in the North and I highly doubt we'd find any in the East or South either, don't you understand that?" Kagome's voice rose slightly in anger. Her sudden anger and agitation had taken both her and the other girls watching by surprise. Sango looked away and the girls fell into silence. Kurome looked at them in puzzlement.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered apologetically.

"No, its ok, we understand. I mean, to be the only one of your kind around and having to hide it because of what it could mean for you and your family. And then the total unexpectedness of it all, you had just turned fifteen when you found out after all." Kurome assured, but Sango still looked away seemingly affected even more by Kurome's statement and Kagome didn't lift her head. "And then a week ago some youkai's told you some pretty heavy things. Telling you that you are something that has been out of existence for quite some time," Kagome looked uncertain, _Maybe Kurome was wrong about her,_ "but I _am_ sure, Kagome."

"Kagome." Sango began after awhile, and then faltered; she didn't want to psych her friend out further. The slightly crestfallen girl looked up at Sango; her chocolate eyes wide and apologetic. Sango tried again. "Kagome, I think the jewel attracts demons."

Taking Sango's cue, Kagome replied, "What do you mean?"

When Sango said no more and looked to Kurome for confirmation, she complied and spoke up. "Well, you see, that was a proposed though strongly believed theory, I wasn't able to continue reading to see if it was proven true or not. But from what I heard about your fifteenth birthday it is true. This means that you are somehow suppressing the jewel's powers with your own, which must mean you're even more powerful than we think. But I don't think you'd be able to keep this up for long especially with my jewel's interference that one time, I mean who knows, your jewel isn't the only unpredictable gem around here." All three of them looked at the green jewel now hanging in plain sight around Kurome's neck.

It wasn't that Kagome hadn't believed Sango when she'd first said it; it was just that she didn't know how the older girl had come to that conclusion. Now she wanted to find a teacher, any teacher, she was determined to. There had to be someone, even a scroll, or book. She was going to learn. She'd looked away at first feeling bad about what had happened a moment ago, hoping Kurome hadn't noticed but then she turned back and faced them. Her chocolate eyes were bright and dancing, determination swimming in their de

"Soo," Kagome trailed off. "Maybe we could come back with you."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't take you back with me. Besides, if you're going to find a teacher its best you look here."

"Why not?" Sango asked. "You said there were no miko here."

"I also said there was none there. Trust me, if you come back with me, we'd all be in a lot of trouble, I sneaked _out_ here, sneaking back _in_ is different, a whole other story all together. Besides, I don't know how the barrier will react with a miko going through it."

"I'm sure if can be done, don't you?" Kagome implored. Something shone in Kurome's eyes and she remained silent for awhile.

"I don't know." She replied feebly, "I really don't want to try."

"So you just don't want us with you." Kagome asked, her head tilting to the side.

"No, it's not that."

"Well, we—_I_ really want to find out more."

"There's really not much there for you to find." Kurome stressed to the girl.

"How sure are you of that fact? Let us come, I'm sure we'll find something we're looking for. Plus, you at least have books." Kagome persisted. Sango saw where Kagome was going with this, she was doing it for her, and she could tell Kagome believed Kurome about her chances of finding a teacher but for Sango, the North held some pretty prospects. "Didn't _you_ come here looking for something and nothing stopped you from coming even though no one from your side has been on this side of the barrier for centuries. That didn't stop you. You didn't find what you were looking for and you don't seem regretful for coming."

"Ah, I guess, I should have said something earlier, huh?" Kurome said pensively, softly. She stood up and walked a little away from them. She turned slightly so that they only saw her profile. "Truth is I've found what I came here looking for …a Miko."

"What?" The two girls exclaimed.

"The jewel showed me a foggy picture of you. It wasn't until _you_ found _me_ that I realized who it had shown me was you. And that you were a miko that I figured out _why._ Though actually I figured that part only last night before going to bed or during sleep, whichever, I don't know. I only know that it's because you're a miko, I can't figure if there's anything more."

"See, so why deny us—me?"

"Does this have something to do with earlier in the conversation? With why your statement and then mine affected Sango like it did." Kurome asked.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. They opened their mouths, but Kurome beat them to it, "Its ok." She said softly and quietly. "When you're ready you'll say what you wish to say. There's no rush, whatever it is, it's yours to keep but me –"

"We know a lot about you already, considering." Sango cut in. "Like you have brothers… you're a girl," they smiled at that. "I mean, you telling us where you're from is a big deal apparently. It's a secret I know you wanted to keep. You've got to be like the first to come here in centuries. People don't even believe there's a kingdom over those mountains. To them, nothing exist over those mountains, no one even wants to go there."

But it was the truth for them; Kurome was from the Northern Kingdom. A place Kagome thought hadn't existed for a long time, _if it ever had_ were the thoughts of many…there was nothing beyond those mountains, no Kingdom, no Barrier; that's what everyone had been saying (when they did speak of it which was rarely) because that was what everyone believed. But she knew Kurome wouldn't lie, so Kagome knew they could believe her.

The smile slipped from Kagome's face. Kurome would have to return home soon and if she really did come from Naurasia (the Northern Kingdom) then she would be gone...forever, even if they accompanied her, it wouldn't be for long. But there was no other option; should she stay, her origins would be discovered and the rest of the world—including their own Monarchy of the Western Kingdom—should not know of Kurome's existence, her Northern heritage. It would mean that people would try to find ways to pass through the Barrier. That could not and should not happen (they didn't care why it was so, it just was). Kagome and Sango wouldn't allow it.

"Well, that's another reason you can't come with me. It's not the same over there, they know everyone else exists. This side doesn't realize when someone shows up because 'they don't exist', but they do."

"How'd you get through?"

"Well, I am a superior being, you know." She said straight faced, her voice giving nothing away.

"Ha-Ha." Kagome mocked, "I can't sense your demonic aura. I've been trying to do what you told me and I don't get anything."

Kurome shrugged, "My demonic aura is shrouded at times, like it's been since coming here. It's worked for me so…" She left the statement hanging.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kaede isn't dying or anything like that, by the way. It's just that she's old, so logically she is going to die sooner rather than later.**

**By the way, when Inuyasha asked if Sesshomaru knew about her he meant her identity, or location or both, he knows he knows of her, he was, after all, the first to see Inuyasha awaken.**

**Because of the Seifuku – the green jewel around Kurome's neck – her demonic energy isn't easily detected. **_**'Kurome' is not pronounced like 'Kagome', the 'ro' in Kurome has a short pronunciation unlike the 'go' in Kagome. Therefore, the 'ro' is NOT pronounced 'row'.**_

**Solareclipse…**

… **Out**

Actually people I'm gonna have a name change…to..._**o0**_**Che**_**0o**_

I'm gonna sign off with it in my other chapters; but I'm gonna have maybe a two chpt-warning then I change it officially for my author's name. So…Watch out!


	2. Miko: High Priestess

Actually people I'm gonna have a name change…to..._**o0**_**Che**_**0o**_

**In near future, please Watch out for it!**

**Disclaimer applies here.**

**Words: over 4500.

* * *

**

**Barrier Between Two Worlds:**

**Chpt 2**

_**Miko: High Priestess

* * *

**_

Izayoi walked into the breakfast room, her ladies in waiting stopping at the door. "You all have less than an hour to get ready and be in the hearing room for today's hearing." She dictated to the members of her family at the table. "You will all meet me and Kaede there in your appropriate clothing. I will see you all then." She turned to leave.

"Hey, mom, you not grabbing anything?" She turned and smiled softly at her son.

"No, Inuyasha, I do not 'grab', I had something earlier with Kaede." She left them with another smile.

"Another day to sit through, doing nothing, but acting big and unaffected," Shippo stated as they walked to their destination. "How come Botan doesn't get to go this time." He directed his question to Inuyasha.

"She ain't here, so stop your complaining." Inuyasha leaned down to eye level to the little fox demon. "I know ya miss her, but don't worry she'll be back soon." Inuyasha teased nastily.

"Yes, little Shippo." Miroku said on the other side of Shippo's face. "You're young love will be here soon."

"Shut up! I don't like her like that! I don't even like her at all."

Sesshomaru looked at the fox demon, they could all see the doubt there, Rin laughed. "Not you too, Sesshomaru. I don't really. Ohh, leave me alone." Shippo pressed down his ears to block out Inuyasha's and Miroku's evil laughter and walked quickly ahead of them and entered the Hearing room. He walked grouchily pass Izayoi's seat and sat at the furthest seat, on a smaller platform behind the High Chair, puffing his chest and cheeks and pushed his nose in the ear and turned his face away.

From her seat, Izayoi smiled at the scene, "I see Inuyasha has rubbed off on him." She commented to Kaede. Izayoi's chair was about three feet high, the throne of a sovereign, the back rest was on the same level as the arm rest and the cushioned seat of the chair was wide enough for two people to sit in and well cushioned. She sat locus style in it, as it was designed to be seated in.

…

…

…

"My queen," A nobleman bowed awaiting the acknowledgement of his sovereign.

"Yes, Nobleman Akamura." He was the head of one of the twelve noble families in the western lands. Six human and six youkai; it had not been planned that way, it just was. The Hojo family, a human clan, of which the awaiting nobleman belonged, was one of the riches, but in the Western Lands riches did not mean most influential, it meant most hard-working, efficient, and productive and so on. He would be the last of the noblemen to bring up a family query.

"I humbly request a spot for my daughter in the Miko Academy and for my eldest son to learn with the Princes for a fortnight?"

"Your request has been noted Nobleman." The queen stated. "You will be notified when a decision has been made about your daughter; however, the decision about your son shall be left to the Princes themselves."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The man replied bowing to his Queen, then to the rest of the royal family, before returning into his family's circle to the side of the room.

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

"Here mom," Kagome brought over the wide straw basket to her mother. "The finest fruits in all the land, we each put something in there."

Her mother smiled as she cover the basket with an embroidered clothe, the white of it and the rich brown walnut colour of the basket making a pretty picture.

"Hey we haven't put our stuff in yet." Souta rushed in from the side door to their home, Kohaku close behind. In their hands was a small clay cut in the shape of a dog and a thin hardened square.

"What's that Souta?" Sango asked as she and Kurome entered the kitchen.

"Well," Souta pushed out his chest, "We decided we were gonna make a figure of a dog out of molding clay, grandpa's been teaching us how and since Kohaku is better than me, I decided that I would draw it on a paper, too and Kohaku would print it out on this flat clay I made and attach this," He held up a small paper, "Telling her majesty to paint them how she wants to,' He paused, "Well, we were gonna paint them for her, but we didn't finish in time for today, they only finished drying today."

Mrs. Higurashi bent and kissed her son on the head and then moved to give one to his beaming companion. "It's brilliant boys." Kurome and Sango bent to inspect the models in the boys' hand, all four feet of the dog was intact and properly proportioned, and there were swirls to indicate the demon's majestic fur. The dog demon doll was in a galloping march, his small sharp fangs bared at invisible threats. The thin hard plaque was obviously of the same dog demon only in a different pose than its figurine counterpart, it was on his haunches in what appeared to be a wisping background watchful, peaceful and powerful. Both girls were impressed, only Kurome being surprised at their talent.

"So you guys think they'll like it then?" Kohaku smiled proudly at Souta. Kagome walked over to them with a pouch and the boys placed their light grey gifts into it. Kagome handed the pouch to her mother and she gently placed it beneath the clothe in the side of the basket.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Kohaku. You and Souta have done a wonderful job."

"Yeah, at showing us up, all we got were fruits what everyone else is no doubt giving them."

"But sis, they're the best fruits in the land." Souta declared. She smiled at him.

"That's what we all say, we can only leave it up to the royal family to decide – so we may never find out, and that's even if they even eat them."

"Well, they have been the best since we got Kurome here."

"Well, we're off; we'll be back in the afternoon in time for the beginning of the festival, watch the boys and behave yourselves." Grandpa instructed as he lift the basket up with a great show of effort and followed after his daughter.

…

…

…

Finally it was their turn to go in and offer their best wishes for that day to the Royal Family.

They approached the double doors knowing what would lie inside having done this two times before for Mrs. Higurashi and at least five times before for her father. This tribute was held every ten years at the request of the subjects of the Western Lands to honour the life of the current sovereign's passed husband. They walked through the guarded double doors. The room was long; columns ran on each side and toward the front, the representatives of the twelve noble families and the council members sat behind the line of columns, in front of the platform. There was a family of five at the platform of the Royals baring their many gifts to the Sovereigns.

A single step led to the platform where a thin gold curtain was drawn hiding the people who sat, and it could be seen even in silhouette, regally facing all who entered. The High Priestess was the only one in front of the curtain, which hung from the ceiling, her miko's garb setting her apart from her background. She motioned to some inconspicuous guards who materialized at her discreet signal; they walked over to the gifts placed below the step that led to the platform, carrying them off to the side. As Mrs. Higurashi and her father walked at a steady pace toward the front, only two more families who were before them were left to go, they noticed that there was a steady stream of servants placing gifts neatly along the floor of the long room and upon tables. An array of smell filled the room, the combination of which was like the aroma of a full market on a fresh morning breeze. It was pleasing.

Then there was no one between them and the family. Behind the curtain, the Queen's silhouette could be seen sitting in a wide chair higher than the rest of her family. Behind her another raised platform seated the other occupants behind the gold screen. To Mrs. Higurashi's left was a bigger silhouette than the Queen's, then a smaller one, to her right were two more big silhouettes and then one small one.

Inuyasha was getting impatient and hungry, where was this family they were to see? Were they not coming to pay tribute to his father? His already depleted patience wearing thinner the more families that came and went and Sesshomaru did nothing. A woman and an old man was approaching as the latest family went by, the daughter straining her eyes to get a peek at them all through the curtain even as she walked away. For him behind the curtain he could see them a lot more clearly than he imagined they could, or maybe it was that he didn't care enough once he figured they weren't the family they sought since the lack of indication from Sesshomaru was all he needed.

The basket held in the woman's hand looked nice even though it was simply decorated with only a white embroidered clothe over it, but most importantly whatever foods were inside, smelt nicer. Glancing at the rest of his family they showed them interest too.

"Hmm," Miroku leaned forward slightly from beside him, not enough to be noticed on the other side of the curtain screen.

Mrs. Higurashi and her father kneeled in front of the step, and placed their gifts down. Her father reached inside his top to pull out the deck of sutras he'd personally prepared to present to his Sovereign. He placed them down atop the basket's covering. And spoke the words he wished to portray his feelings about his missed King, Lord Inutaisho on behalf of his family.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at the High Priestess and saw that she was looking at her with a strange new light in her eyes. About to stand they noticed that the top sutra glowed blue before lifting off to hover above their gifts, at first they thought it was the High Priestess' doing, but their heads rose to meet the extended hand of a royal behind the curtain; the second silhouette to the right of the queen.

"Hmm, these are a first." The voice floated back to them, the sutra landed back on the pack. It was deep and cultured: a majestic sound to their shocked ears. The distraction worked as no heard Sesshomaru's comment to the Queen and Kaede.

The High Priestess nodded to them indicating that their gifts were accepted and they could go. They stood, bowed again and turned to the left which led to a corridor which ran the length of the Hearing room back to the outside of the palace.

"The prince liked my gift. Ha! He was pleased with the sutras, hehehe. When he sees the rest we'll have given them the best gift in the lands." His daughter smiled at him, pleased as well.

"Higurashi family." They turned and faced a uniformed youkai. "This way." He pointed to the other way and turned expecting them to follow. They did, confused, walking in the opposite direction of the exit.

"Um, pardon me, but may we ask why we are to go this way?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"The Queen's order." He replied calmly, stoically. He didn't seem to care.

They were led into a comfortable looking room and asked to sit, and then they were left alone, to ponder what was happening. The room they were in was small, with no windows and not furnished by anything but seats. So they sat in silence and waited.

They had waited for hours for someone to come and see them, and their nerves weren't helping them to cope with the wait either. The old man got up and went to the door, thinking on his way why he hadn't thought of it before. If they were in some sort of trouble maybe they could escape before someone big came to condemn them, though he didn't think they were in any sort of trouble. Peeking out, he came face to face with a guard.

"May I help you?" The tall man asked in a gravelly voice.

"Um, no… no. Just wondering how long we'll have to wait for someone to come for us." He stated nervously, not expecting anyone to be at the door.

The man grunted, "The Queen will be here when she is here."

He swallowed and went back to his daughter. He gulped again, "The queen." He said, there was no need to continue, his daughter had heard. They waited some more, even a little excited at such an honour as a visit from the ruler of their kingdom.

"Daughter, do you think it is because of our gift."

She opened her mouth to answer but at that moment a woman swept into the room. It certainly wasn't the queen, was it? The woman's greying hair was pulled back from her face; she was old but exuded power and vitality, though her face was heavily wrinkled. She had on a white haori and red hakama. It was the high Priestess from earlier, who had sat in a place of honour, on the platform of the Sovereign reign. In her hand were a bow and a single arrow. She motioned for them to follow her.

She led them through the other door of the window less room and they realized it had been an antechamber to what seemed most likely to be the throne room. At the raised platform was a higher chair than the one in the hearing room and another curtain that hid the solitary figure behind it. They knew who it was though and they followed the High Priestess up to the platform of the huge room and kneeled before the throne, their forehead touching the back of their outstretched palm, the Grand Miko moved to stand off to the side with her bow and arrow still in her hands.

This room was easily twice the size of the hearing room and they imagined it was usually busy with activity but it was currently empty of any other occupants or movement. To what did they owe the honour?

…

…

…

"Hey, you want to check out the town before the real thing starts. Get a feel of the excitement in the air?" Kagome suggested as the excitement and eagerness for the night to come was too much for her to contain, a big smile on her face.

"Good idea. Kurome will be able to see the major difference tonight." Sango said. "And there are some pre-activities we can scope out."

"We'll just sneak away for half an hour tops, long enough to see enough but a short enough time to leave the boys alone." Kagome continued.

Sango stooped down and peered at her two-tailed demon cat. "Do you want to come too, Kilala?" The kitsune looked up at her and mewed.

Kohaku rushed in and snatched up the neko before Sango could, "Kilala can stay with us: a demon on each side, two girls and two boys."

"'Sides," Souta continued, their cat buyo held similarly in his hands. "We wanna try something."

Sango stood and both she and Kagome looked sceptically at their brothers. Their sudden appearance should have meant trouble for the girls especially that it seemed they had heard their plans but their words indicated otherwise. However, what could they possible want to do with Kilala and Buyo? Not bothering to linger too long to look the gift horse in the mouth they grabbed Kurome and rushed off toward the town square.

They weren't the only ones out and about.

…

…

…

"Rise." Her voice commanded them. They looked up and then slowly came out of their bent position and unto their feet; grandpa struggling a little.

"You have a daughter, do you not?" She asked Mrs Higurashi.

She did not know how to respond. She didn't know what to expect from the higher Lady, but this was definitely not it. From her manner this seemed to be the reason for their unplanned detour, no preliminary, no ensuring of comfort just straight to the matter at hand, whatever it was.

"Ah, yes, Kagome."

The queen indicated, a silhouetted hand braced in the direction of the old woman, "This is the High Priestess Kaede; a Miko and for a long time the last. Mikos have trained here for many years, it is tradition. The trainees that are now here are not Mikos but there have been a few with a little more spiritual energy than the usual human, but none who have the amount that a Miko possesses. This is why we want your daughter to come to the palace to train as the next High Priestess, to succeed Lady Kaede."

**...**

"_Another female has joined the group, My Prince. She is a demoness, and she has a jewel of her own." The youkai hesitated before continuing. "She has told the girl that she is a miko and named the jewel to her." He told Sesshomaru about the rest of the girls' conversation with the female youkai._

'Where did she read about this?_' Sesshomaru thought. '_Where is this girl from? Is she a treat?'

"_How did she find the girl?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown firmly on his face. _

"_Actually sire, it was they that found the youkai; she was captured by a nix demon, she and about a dozen other human females." The messenger was holding back something else. It was obvious._

"_What is it?" Sesshomaru asked irritated he had to demand the information he employed this demon to provide._

"_She was asked to stay with them and she had accepted, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's frown deepened. This was the second incident within two years. He sighed and rubbed his temples, it was time to act._

"_Watch the demoness closely." Sesshomaru commanded, trusting this youkai and his partner to keep the miko safe until he was ready._

**...**_  
_

The youkai knocked on the door, entering when summoned. The soldier looked at his Prince and bowed, then at Jaken.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked a lot calmer than he was a week ago when his agent had come with his report. When his uninformed charge was brought to the palace then it would be one less thing for him to worry about, over sixteen years was enough time spent manipulating, planning and worrying over one person. Dealing with Inuyasha and Miroku and the rest of his extended family were enough for him to handle before taking over the kingdom.

"My lord, the demoness has revealed last night that she is from the Northern Kingdom."

Sesshomaru frowned, his eyes icy-cold and hard. "Tell me everything."

He delivered his message and bowed his way out of the office at his dismissal. Sesshomaru's door opened again.

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

They were on their way back to the house making their way from one side of the square to the next, pleased with themselves for bringing Kurome to see the buzzing town and experience the before festival excitement jitters. Kurome had taken everything in and though she didn't bounce about and grin as much as Kagome did she enjoyed the outing just as much. They all looked forward to tonight.

As they reached the three-quarter mark of the town's square, two liveried males blocked their way, the human male was more pumped up in his dress, but both their uniforms had the same colour scheme – white and red. The human had a scroll in his hand and he unrolled it, while the other, the youkai, looked on silently.

"Miss Kagome of the Higurashi family," The man began in a loud carrying voice. By the time he'd said her full name the boisterous noise of the excited citizens that had filled the capital square was no more. In the ensuing quiet his next words rang louder to her ears. "Your presence has been requested by Her Royal Majesty Queen Izayoi current ruler of the Western Kingdom. You are to come with us immediately."

Kagome, Sango and Kurome stood frozen after the missive had been delivered in its entirety. A royal summons. What could it possibly mean? It could mean great honour or disgrace, one could never tell, neither could one ignore it and turn away. Kurome turned to look at the red faced Kagome.

"This way, Miss Higurashi." Her silent emissary spoke up; there was a sympathetic light in his eyes as he looked at her red face. He'd obviously cut off the human with thoughts of her embarrassment in mind. The announcer looked resentfully at his companion.

"You know that's my job, Genshu." The man pouted further as he muttered quietly. Only Kurome was able to catch it with her sharp hearing.

Both men turned and Kagome staggered helplessly after them. Sango took a step to follow after Kagome but stopped at the restraining arm that held her wrist. Sango looked back at Kurome. Kurome shook her head, her eyes on the retreating men's back, her forehead creased. Sango was confused.

"Aren't you two coming?" Kagome asked confused as well, Sango turned back around and faced her. Kagome had stopped when she realized they were no longer walking beside her.

Kurome still held Sango's hand, but never had the chance to reply.

"No Ms. Higurashi, your friends cannot come with you." Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "The Second Queen requested that _you_ be brought to her immediately." The youkai stated firmly. The human smiled to ease her worry.

"Yeah, I suppose you guys have to go back and watch the boys. We did stay out longer than we'd planned." With one last look at her friends she followed reluctantly after her male escorts. She held her head high as every eye were still focused on them, trying desperately not to think about why she was summoned by the queen and especially not about what the towns folk thought.

**...**

**...**

**...**

They were shocked at her words. Kagome was to be the next… they remembered where Kaede had sat in the hearing room. A place of high honour, a place reserved for the High Priestess. It was a wonderful position for her daughter to attain. It was offered to her child, who was she to refuse it, but she was hesitant. What did it mean, why would they want Kagome?

Mrs Higurashi couldn't speak; her father had no such compunction.

"Well, my granddaughter is a very talented girl; however, I do not think she would be able to do the job of a miko. Your Highness."

"Why do you believe that?" Kaede addressed the man.

"Simple, milady, Kagome is not a miko."

"May we ask why you've chosen Kagome, Your Majesty?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the queen meekly.

"We shall await the arrival of your daughter before we proceed." The queen dictated from behind the curtain. They weren't keen on the waiting, but it was a good idea to get the main character in on the decision making though they were sure the Queen and her lady was not giving them a choice, they were merely informing them, something they didn't need to do. Then Mrs. Higurashi thought of how her daughter would feel to receive a royal summon. Kagome might be shocked, fearful even. "Then I will divulge a little more about Kagome's future."

A few short minutes later, hard knocks to the floor was heard.

"Send her in." The Queen issued forth. She didn't even speak very loudly, but the main door opened upon her command nevertheless and in walked Kagome through the main double doors. Her family's eyes were trained on her.

Kagome's eyes immediately zoned in on her family, and they widened in question. Her mother smiled faintly and mouthed to her daughter, whose eyes widened a little more before she nodded in understanding.

Kagome went to her knees and bowed over placing her face down between her flattened opened palms.

"You may rise, Kagome." The Queen's voice floated to the slightly trembling girl's ears. The Higurashis looked up, surprised that she sounded so close.

The Queen was no longer behind her screen, both her and Kaede was now standing closer to the family.

Her hair was dark and elaborately done. Her dark brown eyes were large and luminous, dark pink kohl placed artfully over her eyelids, her lips similarly made-up; the make up enhanced her beauty splendidly. Her clothes were just as beautiful as she was the folds upon folds of expensive fabric draped attractively over her figure. The michiyuki of the kimono was a deep red and many designs were embroidered along its hem. This was certainly their Second Queen; they would have been able to tell just by her appearance, as they were able to tell by her voice. A broad gold band of an elaborate and intricate design ran around her forehead, the crown was a lot simpler but more beautiful than they thought it would be.

The Queen looked directly at Kagome as she spoke, "Some will not remember or even know quite how it was before, but there was a time when there were many mikos in the Western Lands." Kagome remembered the night before when Kurome had been talking to them about Mikos. "For 200 years the numbers where… mediocre, and over seventy years ago, there were only two left, and then soon after there was just the High Priestess," She indicated the woman standing by the bow and arrow. "Lady Kaede."

"The High Priestess?" She stared at Kaede wondering why she hadn't though about her,_ 'A possible teacher for me?'_

"You are going to move to the palace to train under Lady Kaede and then succeed her as High Priestess in Prince Sesshomaru's reign." Kagome's eyes widened at the queen's authoritative words.

"You are the first miko to be born in over fifty years, Kagome." Kaede says as she walked up to the younger girl. "And, therefore, you are not only able but the only one capable of filling this position."

"How do you know what I am?" Kagome asked.

"How do you know this?" The elder Higurashi's asked together, not hearing the softly spoken question coming from Kagome.

The queen's face was serene and smooth, her eyes holding a secret, "We're about to find out."

Mrs. Higurashi blushed, her father stammered, both aghast at themselves, at how their questions may seem doubting of their queen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Michiyuki – Over coat.**

**For the purposes of eliminating complexities, 'demon cat, kitsune, two-tailed' for Kilala, and simply 'cat' for buyo.**

**This is not modern time, people travel by horses, wagons and carriages here, mostly horses. The houses are board, mostly, only some rich people have stone house that are huge, some Royals even have wooden palaces. Some are made of concrete basing and wooden walls and ceilings. Inuyasha Castle has both too.**

**The dress code is also the same as what you see in feudal era japan in the anime 'Inuyasha'.**

_**o0**_**Che**_**0o**_**…**

…**out**


	3. The Ds of Dinner, Dancing and Discussion

Chapter three's up people. And for those who've read my earlier, sloppier work we never actually reached this part, though it was due next. I really apologize for this, but I really hope that this is way better, like me jumping a whole new class of writing, though admittedly I'm not really satisfied with myself. You readers, I'm sure will be able to see why, BUT, hopefully be able to overlook it and read on while helping me along the way.

Also, a reminder, I'm gonna have a name change…to..._**o0**_**Che**_**0o**_ So Look out.

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer applies here and hereafter.**

**Words: over 4000.

* * *

**

**Barrier Between Two Worlds:**

**Chpt 3**

_**The Ds of Dinner, Dancing and Discussions.

* * *

**_

Sango paced before the steps. Kurome, Kilala, Kohaku and Souta sat and watched her do it.

"Where is she? Even Aunty and Grandpa aren't here yet." Sango was worried and agitated. "Oh, why'd you stop me, Kurome?"

"Well, if I hadn't the guards would. Look when someone receives a Royal Summons, no one else can go with them… usually."

"Well, you just said usually."

"Ok, if you choose to ignore that I was actually right by what the guards said, this isn't my first encounter with these things. I wish to believe all country with a monarchy has similarities or else someone is doing something wrong. So I guess I could pick up that it was to be a strictly private meeting."

Sango sighed, "You're right, I guess. I'm just… nervous."

Kurome put her hand around Souta's shoulders reassuringly, although she addressed Sango. "It's nothing to worry about. The guards smiled at her. That's a good indication that they weren't there to pick up a criminal, trust me, as the only authority on these things you know."

There was a small pause as they all took in the youkai girl's words.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

…

…

…

"Mew!"

"They're coming!"

"I don't see them Kurome! Where are they?" Sango said trying to hold on to an excited kitsune.

"You won't see them yet. Just give it a few minutes, but they're definitely coming, all three of them… though they're quiet, not what I was expecting."

By the time the trio reached the top of the stairs and appeared in front of the house, the quartet that had waited 'patiently' and diligently for them were in a straight line blocking their way into the house. As they came to a halt, Mrs Higurashi raised her hand and shook her head, taking charge immediately.

"First, dinner and then we'll have an hour before the festival starts and since we'll be having a booth that grandpa and I need to finish setting up in that time I think we'll leave the explanations up to Kagome." She instructed sternly.

As soon as she was finished the others facing her opened their mouths to argue, but she was quick too and stopped them before they could even get a letter out.

"Ah! I said after dinner." She looked at Kurome while she gave her command because although her expression was as eager and interested as her three left-in-the-dark-also companions, she at least didn't have the frustrated look at being cut off; because Kurome was silent and hadn't tried to speak since they first showed up.

As everyone turned to enter the house, Sango whispered very quietly under her breath, "I'm so glad we decided to start dinner." Kurome heard her however, and was also glad and proud of their decisiveness.

…

…

…

They all headed around the Kitchen table, their broth for dinner nearly completed as it simmered on the fire.

"Thanks for doing dinner Sango and Kurome." Mrs Higurashi remarked. "Didn't know when we set out that we'd be returning so late."

Souta and Kohaku set the bowls down on the table before taking their seats. Kurome lifted the large hot pot and placed it on the table, everyone cringed when she touched the pot, and she smiled at them. Sango brought the fresh bread to the table. They all sat done to eat.

"Kagome, in honour of what happened today, would you like to bless today's meal."

After Kagome blessed the meal, they all tucked into their food hungrily, except Kurome who placed her elbow on the table and leaned her chin unto her joined palms, and looked intently at Kagome. Almost immediately after, Sango's chopstick clattered unto the table.

"I really can't wait till after supper for this. Spill now Kagome."

Kagome grinned widely at the girls.

"I can't wait either. So, we walked all the way, unbelievably, and then the guards left me with this other youkai who brought me right to where mom and grandpa was. And the Queen was there… and the High Priestess. No one else. They started telling me these strange things."

Kagome turned her chocolate eyes on Kurome, "Kurome, you were right. Apparently, I'm one of only two remaining mikos."

"How does that make me right exactly, I don't remember being so specific and confident to declare two mikos in existence. Besides, I honestly started believing you were the only one."

"Well, I'm the first one born in exactly 65 years: which is an awfully, abnormally long time."

Souta and Kohaku, who had been eating and listening intently, made an 'o' shape with their mouth.

"Kagome's a miko, like the ones you used to tell me about grandpa?" Souta asked his grandfather excitedly, his face alive with wonder.

Kagome looked first at her brother then her grandfather. "You used to tell him Miko stories? I don't remember you telling me about any of that. I don't think I even heard the word before I met Kurome."

"That's because I didn't used to tuck you into bed, your father did that. But little Souta was too young and then when it was his turn…"

"…Dad was gone." Kagome finished for her grandfather; her tone hushed at the thought of her deceased father. "And so you took his place, telling your different stories."

Everyone sat in silence for a while, and then Kagome slapped her forehead with her palm. "Why didn't I think about that? Of course you would know about this grandpa! This whole month, these past two years even, I've been stewing away with curiosity when you might have known what was wrong with me. I'm so sorry I kept this from you guys and you had to find out this way." She rebuked herself. "…Still I wonder how they knew."

"Maybe mikos are able to feel each other." Kurome suggested.

"Maybe," Kagome fell quiet for a while. She shook her head, "but I can't feel her."

"You just need training." Sango suggested consolingly. "That is what they wanted to tell you, right? That they would train you?"

Kagome nodded happily in answer. Sango nodded too and resumed eating as if she'd just satisfactorily completed a mission.

"Were you scared, sweetheart?" Her mother asked next. "When you saw that something was different with you?"

"For a while, a long while, but then Kurome made me feel a lot better, and having Sango know and keep my secret with me made the burden very bearable."

"We didn't want to tell you, you see. We always had problems with money and it only got worse after you took Kohaku and me in, and Kagome was worried that it would cause a lot of problems for all of us, especially financially." Sango added.

"My biggest fear was us having to move from village to village if people found out I was the reason rogue demons and bandits showed up, whether they would be right or not." Kagome continued. "We wouldn't be able to manage and even if I don't get to go to school, Sango and I really want Kohaku and Souta to have that opportunity."

"Well, now we know you've worried in vain." Grandpa said cheerfully.

They laughed.

"Who's the other one?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"Well, Lady Kaede is the other one. I don't know why I never thought of her."

"Well, you wouldn't, we haven't lived here for long, and I hardly like to think 5 month is enough for you to think like a girl who lives in the capital where everyone knows the High Priestess' name or the name and number of members of the family she serves. You'll only know the Queen and probable even the name of her successor. Also she hasn't been called Miko by common peasant folk in a long time, Kagome, because Mikos have never existed for a while. I had begun to think that Lady Kaede was not quite a miko, just a trained Priestess." Her grandfather supplied. "You see, even though we've lived here for five months – you two girls only being present for four of those months – not much would be known to you. Growing up where you all did wouldn't give you the presence of mind to think about your High Priestess."

"Here is different from all other cities in this kingdom. The royal family and their entire court is unknown but to these city kids and possible closely neighbouring towns. Only our small village head and certain other visiting dignitaries would have been all you'd come across. The rules here are different and stricter. It is such a big kingdom, you see, children, and since the death, so very long ago, of King Inutaisho, the royal family is secret and hidden –at least until the reign of his oldest son, Crown Prince Sesshomaru."

"That's right kids, your grandfather was born here as well as I so I know a bit and I grew up here until I married your father when I was 16 and we all moved to Tokko."

"Crown Prince Sesshomaru…" Kagome murmured.

"Hmm, such intriguing things I hear." Kurome murmured although her face didn't show much emotion to back up her assessment.

Kagome glanced at the youkai girl.

"When are they going to start training you Kags?"

"I can't believe that's all they had to tell you." Sango reported immediately after her brother's question.

"Oh, um, they told me that I was going to learn all the trades of a Miko … how to use my spiritual powers." She leaned forward on the table, "There is even a family fee per annum until I officially succeed Lady Kaede then the fees come more regularly, so that means…"

"Money for Souta and Kohaku." Sango stated in realization. "This is great, Kagome!"

"Yahoo!" The boys chorused. They turned to each other and smiled. Souta liked school more than Kohaku but still for both boys it wasn't something they looked forward to – giving up their freedom but this meant their dreams were easier to attain. They were happy. And though they were both roughly 12, they could still attend unlike their 16 year old sisters – who'd fallen out of the system around the time they had been their age.

The education system in the western kingdom was tiered and departmentalize into two stages. Each village had a schooling system for ages 6 to 15. Not all students would stay for the full term, however, then second level one a university for those who wanted to go into parliament; be mayor, minister, village head (Though not all village heads or chief attended university), advisor, councilman, or just the son or daughter of a noble family; or two the apprenticeship system for other occupations. Then the official working world.

Kagome watched as everyone started chatting noisily and excitedly amongst themselves, except Kurome who ate quietly, having just started her meal.

"I'm moving into the palace five days from now… for the duration of my training… in the miko academy." Kagome announced soberly to her family. Everyone was silent, including her mother and grandfather. They hadn't heard the High Priestess tell her that.

"But after your training is complete, Kagome, you are going to take over from Lady Kaede." Her mother her, as if Kagome had her facts mixed up.

"I know. But apparently, I can't commute for this."

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Did you test her, did she pass?" Inuyasha inquired his question to the family Priestess.

"Of course she would pass little brother. Do you doubt my judgement?" Sesshomaru intoned in answer to his brother's question.

"On principle – yes, what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't?" Sesshomaru looked to the ceiling to express his exasperation at his impudent brother's remark. "Anyway, I didn't sense her spiritual powers at all while she was supposedly in the palace."

"Nor did I. And I do not need her to do anything to pick it up." Miroku sated after swallowing another bite of his delicious meal. Miroku paused and then smiled at Sesshomaru, "not that I doubt, you, I'm just stating an observation."

Sesshomaru frowned; maybe he should just tell them, the rest of his information.

What!" Inuyasha's mouth's store, a large food content, spewed over the wide table. Sesshomaru flicked a piece of chewed meat off his cheek, all the while wearing a very displeased and thoroughly disgusted look aimed at his brother for his appalling mouth-emptying act.

**...**Miroku was equally as stunned, but to his credit in the eyes of Sesshomaru his mouth was kept shut from the shock.

"Could this be true, Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Kaede asked in hopeful disbelief. "A double miracle…?"

His step-mother just stared, and then his brother again.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything before?"**...**

Sesshomaru shock his head, fearing to continue this horrid day-dream. He would inform them of his secret in due time… preferably when there was no food in his uncouth little brother's mouth. Sesshomaru was going to drill back all those years of manners, back into the rude little git even if it killed said git because his brother seemed to have lost it all in those 50 years stuck to a tree.

And if Sesshomaru may have been exaggerating a little bit the reaction of his brother to the news, he would not admit it to himself.

They were having a private family dinner this night as soon the palace would be filled once again with visitors and guests. The rest of his…'family' – it was still easier to think than to say it out loud… that would miss this reprieve would surly feel it. The younger ones really hated having guest for dinner but the toughed it out admirably whenever they would show up.

Sesshomaru stood up from the table and everyone present looked up in silence at his sudden movement. They were not in the dining hall and they were not served by their usually kitchen hands but all the food they would be having had been laid on the table by the Queen's ladies maids and housekeepers. The dinner was not only a private family affair but a somewhat secret one. He moved away from their table and walked over to one of the windows. The room they occupied was bare except for the wide and low table that was ladled with their bountiful meal. They came here every year since this festival event to eat the 'passed' food that the peasants brought to them, in one of the tower buildings near the outskirts of the palace grounds. It was the highest room right under the roof and the steps of the building ended on the floor below, but they hadn't even taken the steps to begin with. They had entered through the floor to ceiling window slots that lined the four walls of the tower room. It was always well kept and clean, empty except for the table and the seat cushions.

Sesshomaru could hear the festivities going on in the capital and see even the people who used light and fireworks to put on a spectacular show. It would go on till day lighted on the morrow. And as he stood by the window, he thought of how the town's folk thought members of his family would come in disguise and celebrate with them, but that was never so. The staff of the palace always knew where they would be and what they did there, but if anyone should ask from peasant to noble man, non-palace worker to the ignorant palace worker, human or youkai, if you didn't know yourself you wouldn't be told.

The table's occupants returned to their meal when they were sure he was not leaving.

"Hey Sesshomaru, if you don't hurry up and get back here I'm going to eat your share of the Higurashi basket." Inuyasha declared to his pensive brother. Sesshomaru looked to his side at the hanyou. He was slightly put out at not expecting the prince to be so close but his thoughts were a lot farther than he had planned to allow. "What are you thinking about, older brother?"

Sesshomaru continued looking out at the view.

"I've noticed that that the demoness with our miko isn't from here. Are you doing something about that lack of information?" Inuyasha queried.

Sesshomaru still did not answer the younger sibling, his gaze fixated at spot near the centre of the capital. Not only was he doing something, he'd already found out that she wasn't from any of the other kingdoms' demon tribes.

"What are you going to do about her, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Inuyasha knew that look was the closest answer with any uncertainty his brother harboured he was going to get. But it also mean his brother was doing something or about to, "Do you think her presence has anything to do with the missing-?

Sesshomaru didn't let him finish this time. "Inuyasha, I will deal with this until you are ready to involve yourself."

Inuyasha looked at his brother who was still facing outwards. Then his face changed, "Feh, you just want to keep all this to yourself for some sick twisted form of glory and accomplishment." It was just to save face at been grateful for his brother's words and action and also to cover up what he thought was cowardice at wanting to stay out of the miko matter for as long as possible.

He just wasn't ready. He pounded his brother's shoulder roughly. The daiyoukai tilted off of balance and turned affronted angry eyes at his younger sibling. He raised his claws to open his brother's cheek for the attack, but he was half-hearted in his movements and missed his mark due to his brother's speedy getaway toward the table.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"This is wonderful!" Kurome exclaimed as if grading something she had already believed would not live up to her high expectations.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" Kagome asked the youkai, she wondered if there was even anything like these in the North.

"Oh not since my mom and dad died," She replied.

The girls looked at her but before they could say anything she cut them off, "It happened and I've made my peace with it, as much as I could, so don't worry about it and try and forget about it at least for tonight."

The others nodded their understanding. They had been out on the streets going back and forth from grandpa's sutra stands to others stands and sampling and looking and laughing. It was a wonderful night.

"The lights are plain though." Kurome commented to get the conversation started again.

"Actually the displays are reserved for the light festival."

"How much festivals are there here?"

Kagome shrugged, "I've only seen it once, and apparently it doesn't happen often. Grandpa says that festivals happen all over the kingdom, all the time. The capital is the only one that has them up to five a year even."

**...**

Kurome laughed with abandon, "Well, the night is still young, many hours until day lights. So let's go." They ran off from the sutra stand, it was doing surprisingly well. They threw themselves into the night's festivities once more with lights, food and music swirling around them.

His mother had taught him that you could tell something about a person who danced.

"_Come, Satsuma, let me tell you a story of my youth." His elderly mother commanded the young youkai and halting his fun._

"_But mom, you already told me all your stories." The aged mother just looked at her young offspring._

"_He was so handsome, Satsuma, your father. I followed him, you see. This happy go lucky fool. I followed and he didn't know. I thought at the time that maybe hanyou's really weren't that good, but then he started dancing and I stopped thinking about it." She laughed at her smart attender, but when she began again he continued to mope, his mother's voice muffled in the background of his mind. "He looked wonderful Satsuma. His body was big but his movement precise and delicate. Sometimes it looked as if he was fighting or even dancing with a partner, and he kept this up for the entire night, Satsuma."_

_She had told him this story before, ignoring her even as she continued, but then her tone of voice changed unexpectedly, recapturing his purposely strayed attention. "You know," her voice brought him back to her words. "You can tell a lot about a person when they are dancing. You just watch closely Satsuma and you'll know all the answers to the questions you've asked their swaying bodies.' Can I trust you?' you'll say and they'll answer right back without hearing you, without even knowing you're there."_

_She continued speaking the rest of the story that he already knew, but her new words that in all the other tellings had been absence, replayed in his young mind until he was once again free to play his game. But it was enough for his subconscious to retain it for all his years._

His mothers had taught him something about dancers.

And he'd seen the demon woman dance and it had been wonderful, furthermore, he was completely smitten with her. No one else had seen her, he was sure, because everyone else had been busy doing their own thing, watching their own significant other, but he had been watching _her_.

He could say he was doing his job, he was doing his job.

At first she was moving so subconsciously of her movement, holding back and keeping her movements cautious but for a moment, for five glorious minutes she was uninhibited. Her dancing wasn't perfect but she had presence and potential, she would capture even the most cynical of men, human and demon alike. It was the spider's web that she danced to, her movements a lot more vague and filled – it seemed – with beginner's vitality and enthusiasm. But in its abandon it was invigorating, mesmerizing. If one did not follow her movements, and follow her alone, it would seem to that passing eye as if she were only artfully and successfully avoiding the people's gyrating bodies. But even those graceful movements had become glorious and would attract a well-practiced eye that collected good performances, however, amateur it was. It didn't though and he could tell she was glad when she came back to her senses and ceased dancing. But she hadn't spotted him and so her relief had remained with her throughout the night.

Still it was wonderful. And he would remember it. Maybe even tell his aging mother about this night and what answer he had gotten back for his question.

But how would anything good come of this when Lord Sesshomaru did not trust her. He wasn't a part of the Prince's inner circle but he knew this meant she was un-favourable to him. She was obviously dubbed by the next sovereign as an enemy of the Kingdom. Why else was he, an assassin, assigned to shadow her during the festival…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Education system - **

School [6-15 years of age]

University or Apprenticeship [any age 15 and over]

Official Working System [After successful completion of second level]

_**o0**_**Che**_**0o**_**…**

…**out**

**Alright peeps, I'm going to go change it now, if I haven't already. Hope you remembered and found the story okay with good warnings from me and I think the site too.**


End file.
